


plaire

by kimigross



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Blindfolds, Dominant Mutsuki, Edging, M/M, Trans Male Character, bondage is cool, mild bondage, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimigross/pseuds/kimigross
Summary: Wherever he is inside his mind, where his thoughts are loose strings tangling briefly before floating along, where his body is sensitive enough that he can only lay back and feel, he doesn’t want to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a couple of guys bein dudes. y'know. tyin a dude up. puttin his dick inside ya. loving and caring for ya dude while he's sent on a fuckn journey from a handjob.  
> (the working title for this was 'in which Urie's a fucking virgin' until 30 seconds before i posted it.)

He looks so earnest- sitting seiza with his shoulders relaxed, gazing steadily with that big dark eye, neither advancing nor giving up ground. 

Urie actually smiles. 

Mutsuki seems so taken aback that Urie manages to slip in his bit without being interrupted. 

“So, is this a new-” He waves his hand in a vague gesture, “ _ thing,  _ for you? Bondage?”

Mutsuki sinks a little bit, realizing Urie’s probably going to say no. “Well- no, it’s not  _ new,  _ but…” His little hands slide forlornly along the silky ropes laid over his palms. “I just thought-”

“Don’t work yourself up about it.” Urie takes off his glove and leans forward, getting to Mutsuki’s eye level and grabbing one of his hands, trapping the rope between them. “Okay? We’ll do whatever you want, within reason.”

Mutsuki looks at him with an unimpressed expression. “So your way is ‘reason,’ now _. _ ”

“ _ Within  _ what we’re both comfortable with,” Urie amends. “ _ That’s  _ our reason.”

Mutsuki smiles, a trace of his little teeth behind his chapped lips becoming visible. Urie wants to touch his mouth. 

It had begun the week before, when Mutsuki had approached him naked in their bedroom with a blindfold, an unnecessary amount of determination, and two lengths of black rope, the same ones he’s holding. Urie had reacted badly, there hadn’t been enough communication, and they had slept on opposite sides of the bed that night before Urie had rolled over and murmured into Mutsuki’s ear that he was wrong, but Tooru needed to ease him into it before ambushing him again. The whole argument was grossly reminiscent of the early months of their relationship, the endless cycle of learning each other the hard way until nothing was left between them. 

A week later, Mutsuki ambushed him again. Gently. They agreed to talk about it. 

“I get that it must have been a bit, um…” Mutsuki’s cheeks go pink and he clears his throat primly. “ _ Daunting.  _ When I expected that you’d go along with it the first time it was introduced.”

“I feared for my life,” agrees Urie.

“But now that you’ve had time to think about it, I was hoping you’d reconsider.” He looks Urie in the eye, determined and fucking adorable. “Enthusiastically.”

“I’ll definitely try.” Urie holds back another smile. His cheeks are already killing him from the added tension. “For you.” 

“Okay.” Mutsuki grins, trying to hold back his excitement. “Okay. Cool.” 

“Yeah. Bondage is cool.” Urie shrugs. A crooked grin worms its way onto his face. Mutsuki giggles, flushed up to his ears.

 

He’s had a few. More.

Than Mutsuki.

Saiko’s off with the kids working, and Mutsuki and Urie went out and got drunk. 

Urie won’t deny he’s tipsy, but Mutsuki is the one who needs to sober up if they’re still doing this tonight. He always feels the need to overdo it, thanks to his ridiculous healing rate, and has clearly gone a little too far. 

Urie smacks his lips. He never did like getting drunk. 

They had agreed- tonight was the night, Mutsuki would tie him up and blindfold him and ride him and edge him til he passed out. They’d gone over it in excruciating detail, they’d both eaten well and taken a nap and done their best to be prepared- and then Saiko had dropped them at a bar before meeting their brood at the CCG, instructing them to have fun and not be home before midnight because they were both teacher’s pets who needed to have a date once in a while. 

“Sshshsshs--” Mutsuki slurs when they get back to the chateau, hanging off Urie’s arm and halfway to the floor already. “th’ babies- th’ kids r’sleepin-”

“The kids are with Saiko, we’re alone.”

Urie puts some stress on the last word- staring Mutsuki in the face meaningfully. His eyes are dull, not registering, before a lightbulb goes off.

“OH! RIGHT bondage is cool,” he whispers to himself, face turning red. Urie kisses him and tries to pull his coat off of him. 

“I don’t think we should do it tonight, you’re shitfaced.” Urie whispers back. “Lemme eat you out, you can tie me up some other time-”

“NO if you’re cool I wanna do it.” Mutsuki hefts himself to his feet, grinning determinedly. “If you’re cool I wanna do it.”

Urie stares. He’s cool. He does want to try. “Yes.”

“Just let me get some water, I’ll be sober in like ten minutes.” Mutsuki clears his throat and makes loopy steps towards the kitchen. “Go lie down baby, I’ll be right there.”

“Yeah, fine.” when he goes to walk past his boyfriend, Mutsuki slaps him square on the ass and flees, giggling. 

It’s another five minutes before they both slam through their bedroom door, kissing violently and all but tearing each other out of their clothes. 

“I love you,” Urie whispers into Mutsuki’s hair when they both flop onto the bed, Tooru’s bony little body on top of his. “You’re perfect.”

Mutsuki sits up, and his eyes are clear. He’s not free of his binder yet, and reaches around to tug at the hooks. “I wanna- Urie-”

Urie sits up to help him, waiting for the satisfied huff that indicates Mutsuki’s finally free. He slumps forward, head in the crook of Urie’s neck, and kisses his collarbone. “I love you.” then he leans back, suddenly inspired. “Are you sure.”

His vision is clearer, and Mutsuki’s healing capacity has sobered him up quicker than Urie, though he knows he won’t be far behind. 

Urie takes a moment and breathes deeply, and reflects. Then he nods, certain this time. “Yes.”

“You’ll say Kermes if you want it to stop.” It’s not a question. “You’ll snap your fingers if you can’t talk, and it stops.” 

Urie nods and leans his forehead against Mutsuki’s, wanting more kisses. 

Mutsuki smiles. “Then strip to your boxers and lay on your back, with your wrists against the headboard.” 

Urie smiles too. Then he slides out from under his boyfriend and does as he’s told. 

He likes this side of Mutsuki, when it shows up- the one that likes to watch while Urie writhes and vies for permission to be rough and love on him under Mutsuki’s terms. 

He always did like to be the center of attention. The thought makes him smirk.   
Mutsuki returns, stripped to his waist, and makes a few adjustments- positions Urie’s wrists a little differently, takes note of the tent in Urie’s pants (more because of Mutsuki’s authoritative tone than the ropes in his hands) and waits for a nod before beginning with his left hand, slowly and methodically tying it to the iron railing of the headboard. 

“Too tight?” Mutsuki looks at him, gauging his reaction. He shakes his head, his mouth suddenly dry. He shifts and his body feels less together than normal. Like he’s melting into the sheets, spread out and waiting for Mutsuki to put him back together.

Urie expects him to straddle his lap and reach over to tie his other wrist, so Urie can mouth at his neck and rub on him- but Mutsuki actually gets off the bed, walks around it and ties it clinically, with a neutral expression, and then walks back to the foot of the bed.

“Really?” Urie croaks out.

“What?” Mutsuki asks innocently, tilting his head with a smile. 

Urie looks at him incredulously. “I wanna  _ touch you. _ ”

“So?”

Urie stares. “Let me touch you, Tooru.”

Using Mutsuki’s first name has no effect at all. He only keeps that soft smile on his face, gazing down,  _ looking down  _ on Urie like he’s a naughty child who refuses to admit why he needs a slap on the wrist. 

He forces his body to be still when Mutsuki crawls over him. He doesn’t feel compelled to look at Mutsuki’s breasts or the sway of his hips, or the dark flesh that spills over the top of his tight pants- Mutsuki holds his gaze and forces it there with the knowing look in his eye.

“No,” He says, an inch from his mouth, and ties the blindfold around his head.

Urie flinches as he’s engulfed in darkness, and his left arm tugs. He squirms, and the headboard creaks, his wrists not moving an inch. He swallows. 

He can feel the heat of Mutsuki’s thighs on his front, he can hear his even breathing with much more focus now.

“Okay?” comes Mutsuki’s soft voice, and for a moment Urie is reminded of an anxiety podcast he listened to a while ago, closing his eyes and letting the voices fade in and out of blackness, soothing him with their inevitability.

He shuts his mouth. He can feel Mutsuki shift. “Y-yeah.”

He flinches when Mutsuki touches his jaw, then relaxes when his fingers slide up into his hair, turning his face slightly. 

Mutsuki’s mouth touches his, softly, sweetly. His lips are slick, like he’d licked them before he leaned in. Nervous boy. 

Urie rolls his hips, or tries to. He’s met with resistance on both sides, one of his wrist joints popping as it’s rolled awkwardly against the bedframe. Mutsuki hears it and pulls away immediately.

“Just cracked it. It’s fine,” Urie croaks, shifts against the pillows.

“Are you comfortable?” Mutsuki asks. His voice is taking on a neutral, slightly authoritative tone. For a second it reminds him of Sasaki, and Urie’s boner almost fucking wilts. 

Almost, because as soon as Mutsuki gets another nod out of him he’s kissing him again, softly and rolling his lower lip between his teeth. Urie gasps. 

Mutsuki licks deep into his mouth, pushing insistently, the hand in his hair tightening. His other hand slides along his jaw, cupping it firmly and angling Urie’s face for him. He makes noise and arches- but he can’t do much but let Mutsuki love on him without his wrists tugging. His heart might beat out of his chest. 

Mutsuki leaves his skin ruby red swollen and spit slick, cold when Mutsuki’s warmth leaves it. His blunt nails scratch Urie’s scalp. He feels shaken, off kilter somewhere deep inside him- twisting his belly in knots that ebb and flow like a tide, rising and falling with every even breath Mutsuki takes, the image of what he must look like. 

“I don’t even know where to start,” Mutsuki says softly, his voice like velvet on Urie’s frayed nerves. He makes a noise that comes out of nowhere- a deeply buried instinct, a loving beast responding to its mate in the dark. 

He keeps that thought to himself. 

Mutsuki’s breath puffs by his ear. “You’re so beautiful,” He whispers. Urie feels little spots of warmth trickling up his ribcage, then the press of Mutsuki’s breast onto his chin as he leans up and over him. He gasps, and his lip pokes a nipple. It presses gently against his mouth, followed by Mutsuki’s soft, commanding voice- “Suck.”

He pulls the nipple into his mouth and draws on it softly, laving the tip with his tongue, savoring the delicate skin that warms under his touch. 

Mutsuki shifts on top of him, sitting down more firmly, and sighs. Urie lets out a muffled moan, because his dick is now firmly pressed into the crux where Mutsuki’s crotch meets his inner thigh, cupping him hot and hard through his boxers. It takes a moment for Urie’s brain to come back online after the spike of arousal that leaves him twitching and sucking mindlessly on Mutsuki’s breast, registering that Mutsuki’s skin is pressing against him, that he must have taken off his pants at some point, that he’s naked and he’s straddling Urie while he’s blindfolded and tied to the bed, rocking against him with increasing fervor and moaning when Urie strains up against him.

“Mmmmm…” Urie feels the vibrations of Mutsuki’s long, satisfied hum through his throat. His hands press flat to Urie’s chest, nails digging in slightly as he makes himself heavier, rubbing against Urie through his boxers. 

Urie gasps, Mutsuki’s nipple popping free of his mouth. He can feel wetness beginning to creep into the slide of Mutsuki’s folds along his length, making the measured grind sweeter on both of them. “Ah- fuck-” 

“You want more baby?” he whispers, and Urie feels his body coil on top of him, pressing on him. His insides are  _ right there,  _ through a scratchy layer of fabric and his words. 

The pet name sends a brief moment of dazed realization through Urie- he’s here, he’s going along with this, it’s happening and it’s fucking amazing.

He likes it. He likes it. 

It’s harder to hold back his moans in the dark. “Yeah…”

“You want me to touch you?”

“Yeah…”

Mutsuki kisses him, his little teeth trapping his bottom lip between them. Urie feels his hands fumbling between them, and then - _ finally _ \- Mutsuki’s dry, warm hand on him, easing him out of his boxers and up against his hipbone, gently stroking the veins on the side with his fingertips. Though it isn’t that much, Urie’s hips jump and he sucks in a breath, his shoulders bunching and hands clenching. It’s like a slow burn- passing your hand through the fire doesn’t hurt until the burn builds up and each pass is like a livewire through your nerves for an instant, before slowly but immediately dying down to a simmer when the cool air touches it again. He’s so built up and tense that even the tips of Mutsuki’s nails gently dragging up the underside of his dick is blissful- teasing him and making his legs twist and jacknife in the sheets, Mutsuki’s little body rubbing against his thigh, making him wet.

Mutsuki sounds breathless, excited, when he speaks again. “You like that?”

Urie twists, the muscles in his shoulders starting to burn. He’s becoming oversensitive. He stutters, teeth clenching when Mutsuki’s hand grips him firmly, “ _ Tooru- _ ” His hand stops, leaves him altogether. Tooru shifts on the bed. Urie growls. “No-Tooru, don’t  _ stop-” _

He registers Mutsuki’s warm breath on his forehead, and then the fire in his belly that blazes up and down his body- he can feel his  _ want  _ like a lump in his throat, because Mutsuki has grabbed him and is now pushing Urie inside him, not slowly. He’s sitting down fully in no time at all. Urie jerks and moans, wrists pulling at his bindings for the first time, making the bed creak and his hips writhe beneath Mutsuki’s, sliding further inside his beautiful molten heat.

Mutsuki sighs, and leans down to rest his body against Urie’s, sliding his arms around him and cradling his head in the crook of Urie’s neck. His weight against Urie’s body is solid and satisfying, the sweet scent of his shampoo filling Urie’s nose. He whimpers. The lump in his throat pitches and fades with the little twitches and clenches of Mutsuki’s body. 

“You make me so full,” he whispers, and kisses his neck. He moans. 

Mutsuki starts to ride him, slowly. He grinds Urie up inside him, clenching and warming when he finds the spot and starts to rock onto it, bracing his hands against Urie’s chest and sitting up, dropping back harder and harder as he pleases. Urie feels warm, and loved, and incredibly turned on- but he whimpers in the back of his throat, because he also feels like nothing but a toy kept in Mutsuki’s bedroom for when he wants him. Waiting for Mutsuki to come home and use him, blindfolded and tied down-

A strong pulse of arousal wipes coherent thought from his brain, and this time it doesn’t fade away, it only rides higher and higher with Mutsuki’s squeaks and moans as he fucks himself with Urie and rubs himself furiously with two crooked fingers. The sounds of their flesh are starting to break the fuzzy silence of the room- almost breaking Urie out of his daze. Mutsuki’s bouncing himself, rubbing that spot with increasing fervor and moaning- His nails are scratching beside Urie’s belly button, and when he opens his mouth no sound comes out, but the fire has spread to the underside of his jaw and he feels raw and warm and-

Mutsuki breaks, his insides fluttering, heating, flowing. He lets out a mangled shout and tightens around Urie, slick and hot. 

The fire fades from under his jaw, but waits in his chest, in his throat. Every breath he takes stretches his skin, shaking out into the open air. Mutsuki’s thighs shift over his hipbones, a sticky hand touches his belly. Urie’s stomach is twisting itself in knots. 

Mutsuki straddles him for a moment longer, and Urie boggles in the fact that he can feel Mutsuki’s firm heartbeat deep inside his body. Then he rises, letting Urie’s dick slip out of him. 

Urie curls his fingers into the iron bedposts. He’s shaking, all at once far from orgasm and on its very cusp. 

Mutsuki takes slow, deliberate breaths that Urie starts to follow without really meaning to. He shifts until he’s completely off Urie, lying on the bed, cuddled up to his side and pressing kisses to his neck and face.

“Good boy…” He whispers. Urie tenses. “Such a good boy. You wanna come?”

Urie makes a gurgling noise when Mutsuki starts to stroke him, answer lost in the wave of candy-pink pleasure that lights up his veins and makes his face tingle. 

“Yeah… you wanna come…” Mutsuki murmurs, smiling into Urie’s shoulder and biting the skin there. “Want me to make you come…”

Urie whines, writhing and jamming the bedposts against the wall when he pushes back. He might be foaming at the mouth, engorged and straining, desperate and single-minded like he’s never been.

Mutsuki strokes him gently until his hips lift off the bed, and then takes his hand away. Urie squirms, belly contracting and writhing, fingers tightly woven in the ironwork between the bedposts. He chokes.

Mutsuki’s hand stays away for a moment longer, then comes back, slicker and warmer than before. 

Something’s happening in his brain, behind his eyes and in the top of his mouth- it feels like there's nerves being tugged all over his body and even moving makes them sing, bursting with pleasure every time Tooru touches him. His brain is growing heavy- he settles and remains limp even when his body twitches involuntarily, sinking into the mattress under Tooru’s hand. He might be drooling.

Mutsuki seems to notice the change, seems to notice him slipping under the veil of something so good it almost hurts. He pauses, his hand coming off of Urie with a wet sound. 

Urie lies there, breathing heavily, fever-hot and soft, as the fire goes dormant again, searing his fingertips and belly.

“Oh…” Tooru whispers. “That’s it, baby, let it go…”

His hand sweeps up Urie’s abdomen, prickling his nerves, and Urie feels the tickle of Mutsuki’s long hair on his chest, and then a soft, hot mouth on his nipple, a thigh hooked over his, so close to his dick that he aches but doesn’t move.

He doesn’t know how long it goes on. All he knows is the steady rise and fall of his pleasure and Mutsuki’s solid weight beside him, his light touches blooming like fire up his body. 

_ This is more than what we planned, _ he thinks, incredulously, when his body flinches hard enough that he slips out of Mutsuki’s hand.  _ This isn't what we planned. _ They were supposed to be insatiable for each other. Mutsuki was supposed to jack-rabbit fuck him for five minutes, deny him twice and then let him come, and then they’d get untangled and have a shower and eat and fall asleep. He didn’t know he’d feel this…  _ content.  _ Wherever he is inside his mind, where his thoughts are loose strings tangling briefly before floating along, where his body is sensitive enough that he can only lay back and  _ feel _ , he doesn’t want to leave. Coming would disrupt him, would drain him of Mutsuki gently rutting against his thigh, gasping softly into his skin. It would deny him of the agonizing pleasure bubbling in his throat and then sinking down, down, down, when Mutsuki removes his hand.

There’s no frustration that comes with sliding back down away from his orgasm. Only a swell of his throat, the searing between his hips spreading in waves all over his body. His mouth opens- he can't breathe- he sobs. 

“You want more baby?” Tooru whispers against his shoulders. Urie moans wretchedly as he twists his wrist.

“Yesss….”

“You wanna get untied?” Mutsuki says cautiously. Urie’s head follows the sound, almost bumping foreheads with him. 

His wrists are burning, his hands devoid of the syrupy heat that has engulfed the rest of his body. He nods sluggishly.

Mutsuki wriggles, and there’s tugging, then his left hand is free. He rubs it on his belly, feeling the bloodless, rippled skin. He grunts when Mutsuki undoes his right hand, and Mutsuki rubs it sympathetically. 

He shifts, the feeling almost foreign when it's unimpeded. He reaches out, and touches skin-

Mutsuki pulls him until he’s sitting up, until his nose is pressed to Mutsuki’s sternum because he's sitting in Urie’s lap and teasing him with his wet heat again, fluttering on the tip of his dick. Urie’s hands find Mutsuki’s thighs, crawling up them, greedily feeling their warmth. 

Mutsuki’s hand cups the back of his neck, bowing him forwards, forward, on top of him until their chests and bellies are flush together, Urie trembling, pressed against him. He has the sudden thought of Mutsuki’s fingers hooked in a collar around his neck, dragging him down on top of him, and he moans.

He’s starting to shake off the sensitivity, but it’s still lying under his skin, swelling when he finds Mutsuki’s entrance and pushes, hot and thick under his skin. He pants, nuzzling into Mutsuki’s face. Pleasure blooms inside him again, but this time is doesn't furl up again. He pins Mutsuki to the bed and rocks inside of him, tears beginning to soak the blindfold. 

Mutsuki gasps when he speeds up, pressing him against the covers more firmly. Urie might leave bruises on his skin, but he doesn’t care- his abdomen is tightening and his stomach has completely dropped, his heart is beating in his throat and Mutsuki moans, because it's his final pushes and he’s taking him fast and hard and he’s

“coming-” Urie chokes out, the heat expanding until he can't hold himself up anymore and he buries his face in Mutsuki’s neck, teeth biting through his skin almost instantly.

His breath hisses out of his lungs and he comes.

It's better than anything he’s ever had, and when it's over and his hips still twitch softly against Mutsuki’s, he passes out, stomach curiously empty. Mutsuki’s body grounds him, so he burrows down further and lets himself become heavy.

 

When he wakes up it's to Mutsuki’s dusky brown skin laid out before him. His eyes crack open to the feeling of hands in his hair and iron in his mouth. 

He shifts. He’s still inside Mutsuki.

His body responds seconds after he tells it to move. He looks up sluggishly, trying to see Mutsuki.

The blindfold, just a strip of plain black cloth, lays against the sheets. He turns his head, groaning at the soreness in his nape. Mutsuki makes a soft noise, his sternum filling and falling.

“You okay?” Mutsuki asks, curled in against him, eyes wide. 

Urie opens his mouth, but the air in his throat is still. He nods instead. He can’t talk just yet.

Mutsuki contracts around him as he shifts. He doesn’t like the way his face twists in discomfort when he pulls out. With some effort, he rolls off Mutsuki and onto his back.

Minutes later, staring at the ceiling with sweat drying on his skin and his inner thighs still twitching, he tries again. 

“Holy fuck,” he says hoarsely.

Mutsuki starts laughing. A grin worms its way onto his tired face. His cheeks ache.

“I know…” Mutsuki rolls and presses little kisses to his face, pecking his mouth. “We should do that again sometime.”

“Hell yeah.” Urie cracks his shoulder when he tries to sit up. 

He leans heavily on Mutsuki when they stumble to their bathroom and get in the shower. Urie remembers Mutsuki only came once, and tries to rub him off, but he bats his hand away in favor of making Urie sit down in the tub and taking care of him. 

Urie shuts his eyes when Mutsuki starts washing his hair, sleepy and boneless.

Mutsuki leaves him in the shower when he’s done, then leaves to change the sheets on the bed. 

They’re warm and dry and tucked in close to each other, noses touching and sharing breath between kisses well past midnight. 

“Bondage is cool,” Urie whispers, and Mutsuki snickers. 

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote and tagged this as 'subspace' without full comprehension of what subspace actually is. I definitely would have written it differently if i had better knowledge of subspace and what it feels like. drop your definitions or experiences in the comments, i always want to hear from you guys


End file.
